Sokeefe for Life
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: Sophie and Fitz are just starting to have a relationship when Sophie realizes she loves Keefe. How is she going to explain it to Fitz?
1. Author's note

**A.N.**

**Quickly, I wanted to tell you that I ship Sokeefe, Sophitz, and Sodex, no judging. They are all good matches! Anyway, this is my Sokeefe fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**-GIRL AUTHORity**


	2. Preface

Preface

Sophie woke up with a gasp, to find someone knocking on her window. It looked like an elf. As she got closer, she realized the elf had brown hair and teal eyes.

_Fitz?_

She waited for a second. Suddenly, a crisp, familiar accent filled her head.

_Hi Sophie, let me in!_

_Oh ok, give me a sec._

"What the heck?" Sophie asked him as soon as he swung in from the window. His only response was more panting.

"Needed… to see you."

"Umm.. Ok… Why?"

"Can't tell you. I have to show you."

"Do you have a crystal?"

"Umm.. about that, I sorta depend on you to take us there."

"Ok, do you have a memory or an image?"

"Yeah, one sec."

Suddenly, a vivid image appeared in her head, it was like Fitz had been there recently. Strange… Whatever. Sophie took Fitz's hand and started to teleport.

_How far is it? This is taking forever!_

_We're getting close._

_This better be worth it, Grady would kill me if he found out that I was…_

What was she doing? Running off with Fitz to who knows where? That sounded a bit right.

Anyway, she had to tell him something. Something that would break his heart and crush his dreams. Something unknown to all elves. She liked Keefe.


	3. chapter 1

Chapter One

"Um, Fitz, where are we?" I asked nervously.

"You don't remember?" he looked offended but he also looked like he was trying hard to sound dreamy. It wasn't working.

"Uh, no." I looked around nervously. I didn't recognize this place but felt like I _had _been here before. Then I saw Fitz's leaping crystal. It was _blue. _

"We're at the place we first met," Fitz said, sounding mushy and leaning on the glass case of a raptor skeleton. I suddenly got a severe case of deja vu.

"Fitz…" I started. I couldn't hurt his feelings like this. But he just wasn't right for me. _I'll just tell him I want to be only friends, _She thought. _Yeah, good plan. _

"Um, Fitz? There's… something you should know."

"Yeah?" He stared at me right in the eyes with his intimidating teal eyes.

"Um…" I couldn't. I'll say it later. Better wait until he's more… well… less insecure. "Um… how about we go back to the Lost Cities and make starkflower stew? We can give some to Calla's panacakes." I tried to change the subject.

Fitz looked confused, but nodded. "Sure."

I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. "Ummm, are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"Yes." I said firmly.

Fitz grabbed my hand, but he didn't take out his leaping crystal. He leaned in close to me, but I knew what was going to happen and quickly pulled away from him as fast as I could. I hadn't realized how tight Fitz had been holding my wrist. I rubbed my hand slowly as Fitz turned towards me.

"Fitz…" I said quietly.

"I get it. Not the time or place, huh?" he looked around. His eyes rested on a model of a T-Rex. "No way Verdi ever looked like that," he joked, pointing at it.

"Yeah…" I pulled out my home crystal, held it up to the light, grabbed the hand of an unsuspecting Fitz, and let the light swallow us both.

When we glittered back to Havenfield, we came face-to-face with a visitor who had messy hair and light blue eyes.

"Keefe!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Foster! I was just going to hail you. Where were you guys?"

"Umm…" I glanced at Fitz. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Keefe about me and Fitz's almost-kiss, or about the fact that we were in the Forbidden Cities. and

"Ohhhh, I get it! Foster and the Fitzter are at it again! What was it this time? Did Fitz propose to you yet?" Keefe taunted playfully.

I blushed. To be honest, I didn't want Fitz to propose to me. Not anymore, anyways. That ship has sailed. Literally.

"Anyway, Foster," Keefe continued, "I wanted to talk to you for a moment." the teasing glint in his eyes was replaced with sincerity. His eyes were like tide pools, reflecting the sun rays of emotion and the clouds of severeness.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked suspiciously.

"The Kingdom on Nunya," Keefe replied, "as in, nun'ya business."

I rolled my eyes. "Keefe Sencen, you are ridiculous."

"That's why you aaaddoooorrreee meee!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help blushing. Suddenly he pulled away and fanned his hand in front of his face.

"Whew, Foster! I'm feeling some _intense_ emotions right now!"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're mad, did you know that?" I swear, one day, that will be the last straw. Keefe is endearing, annoying, funny, and infuriating all at the same time.

He led me to Calla's panakes, where he picked a flower off the branch and handed it to me.

"This is for you because it matches your beauty." He brushed my hair behind my ear. I could feel myself sinking into him slowly. I was so glad Grady couldn't see this.

I slowly opened my eyes to find… FITZ STARING AT US. I instantly sat up, bright red. "Umm, Sophie?" he asked.c

"Uh- Fitz- It isn't- It isn't what it looks like," I said lamely. Fitz said, "Oh yeah? Then what is it then? CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND? HUH?" I was shocked. Fitz thought I was his girlfriend?

Meanwhile, Keefe had a completely different reaction. "What? Sophie, he's your boyfriend?!" He asked me, suspicious. I glared at Fitz. "Excuse me, but I DO NOT recall wanting to be your girlfriend. Why are you acting like this, Fitz?"

"NO! SOPHIE! YOU. ARE. MINE!" He shrieked, turning red with anger.

" EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE NEVER, EVER, GOING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! SO SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled.

"NO! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE MINE! I WILL LEAVE, BUT I'LL BE BACK! SOON YOU'LL SEE! I WILL KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO REMIND YOU OF MY LOVE" He screamed. With that, Fitz held up his home crystal and left.

**I kinda had to, I love hamilton!**

"Sophie, was Fitz really your boyfriend? Cause, it is okay….. I don't blame you." Sad, he took out his crystal.

"No! Keefe-" He left. I sat down and sobbed. This was not happening, I should have told Fitz sooner.

"Sophie?" Edaline called. Uh oh… Also, was Fitz quoting Hamilton?


End file.
